legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
60-Day Login Promotion
The 60-Day Login Promotion is a reoccurring login bonus campaign. As the name implies, it rewards a multi-stage special evolution cards to players who log in for 60 days. Usually, the promo has a different card for every 60 days one logs in. The promos also usually give out other bonuses, such as gems, enhancer dragons, card pack tickets, and restoration items. 4 Million Downloads 60-Day Login Promotion Starting July 8, 2013 (Android) and July 11, 2013 (iOS), a new login bonus promotion was introduced for Legend of the Cryptids hitting 4 million downloads for both Android and iOS versions. Logging in everyday for the first 60 days would give players a Chivalrous Knight Princess Lisa on days 1, 7, 20, 40, and 60. Players could special evolve the card into a powerful pwr16 ultra rare EX;(Homecoming) Princess Lisa's Return. Starting September 14, 2013 (Android) and September 17, 2013 (iOS), Innocent Dragonchild Teluas was added to the login bonus for days 76, 82, 95, 115, and 135. Like Lisa from before, players could special evolve the card into a powerful pwr17 ultra rare EX; (Bequeath) Guard Dragonchild Teluas. Other than the special evolve cards, the promotion also included free Gems, Power Potions, LCP Claim Tickets (some of which had a 2-10% chance to pull an ultra rare), and Energy Drinks. The promotion ended on December 26, 2013 (Android) and December 29, 2013 (iOS). First Card - Lisa On days 1, 7, 20, 40, and 60, players would receive the Chivalrous Knight Princess Lisa card, which could be special evolved through five different stages: *Chivalrous Knight Princess Lisa (Stage 1) *(Pact) Princess Lisa, Sworn to Oath (Stage 2) *(Struggle) Princess Lisa in Combat (Stage 3) *(Flight) Iron-willed Princess Lisa (Stage 4) *(Homecoming) Princess Lisa's Return (Stage 5) Additionally, the card's element automatically matched up to the element of the player receiving the card. Second Card - Teluas On days 76, 82, 95, 115, and 135, players would receive the Innocent Dragonchild Teluas card, which could be special evolved through five different stages: * Innocent Dragonchild Teluas (Stage 1) *(Fresh) Beloved Dragonchild Teluas (Stage 2) *(Darklight) Hope Dragonchild Teluas (Stage 3) *(Lament) Tearful Dragonchild Teluas (Stage 4) *(Bequeath) Guard Dragonchild Teluas (Stage 5) Additionally, the card's element automatically matched up to the element of the player receiving the card. 4.5 Million Downloads Promotion The 4.5 Million Downloads Celebration promotion starting March 2, 2014 and ending October 10, 2014 (PST) *. Users need to log in everyday during 60 days to receive all 5 URs Cards required to complete an exclusive, powerful 5-stage evolution UR EX. Also everyday log in bonus includes: Power Potions & Power Potion (Bound), Energy Drinks & Energy Drink (Bound), Mighty Baby Dragons, Prosperous Baby Dragons, and 10% UR Tickets. The Promotion lasts for a total of 200 days, including two 10 days interval. * As LoC team forgot to notify the ending date to players, the promo runs forward. The Promo will continue from October 14th 12:00 am to October 30th 11:59 (PST). Fire Element UR - Mira * Mira, Obtaining a Magic Jewel (UR) x5 Acquire from March 2, 2014 to May 1, 2014. Awarded on days: 1, 7, 14, 40 and 60. She evolves into: * (Gulp) Mira, Swallowing the Jewel (UR) * (Prodigy) Mira, Genius Sorcerer (UR) * (Troop) Mira, Evil King Slayer (UR) * (Mastermind) Mira, Defeating Evil (UR EX) Forest Element UR - Finly * Finly the Wolf Goddess (UR) x5 Acquire from May 11 to July 10, 2014. Awarded on days: 1 (71), 7 (77), 14 (84), 40 (110) and 60 (130). She evolves into: * (Cute) Finly, Cause of Chaos (UR) * (Travel) Finly, Living off the Land (UR) * (Extol) Finly, Creating Prosperity (UR) * (Survey) Finly, Worldy Goddess (UR EX) Water Element UR - Drescher * Drescher, Falcon's Eye Hunter (UR) x5 Acquire from July 20 to September 18, 2014. Awarded on days: 1 (141), 7 (147), 14 (154), 40 (170) and 60 (190). She evolves into: * (Captivation) Reminiscing Drescher (UR) * (Achievement) Expectant Drescher (UR) * (Realization) Reignited Drescher (UR) * (Crew) Drescher, Treasure Master (UR EX) LoC 3rd Anniversary 60-Day Login Promotion (picture to be added soon) Starting April 23rd, 2015, a new 60-day login campaign was introduced to celebrate the third anniversary of Legend of the Cryptids. Logging in for 60 days will give players the card, which has a total of 11 stages. As this promotion is still ongoing, it is unknown what exact days each of the cards will be distributed on. However, the first card is distributed on day 1 and the second card is distributed on day 7. A total of 9 cards will be distributed, plus a special ticket that will evolve the card either into a "normal" form is a "special" form. The promotion also includes Gems, LCP Claim Tickets (some with a 10%-100% UR drop rate and some with pwr14-20 UR guaranteed), Power Potions (some bound), Energy Drinks (some bound), Mighty Baby Dragons, and Genius Baby Dragons. As the promotion is still ongoing, the exact end date is currently unknown. It is also unknown if there will be a second card distributed after the first card. First Card - Unifier Siblings On days 1, 7, 14, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?, players will receive the Festive Unifier Siblings card. The card has a total of 11 stages, the first 9 stages are: *Festive Unifier Siblings (Stage 1) *? (Stage 2) *? (Stage 3) *? (Stage 4) *? (Stage 5) *? (Stage 6) *? (Stage 7) *? (Stage 8) *? (Stage 9) Additionally, players must evolve the 9th stage with (presumably) another card obtained through a ticket received on day 60 of the login promo. Depending on the card obtained from the ticket, either a normal or special final form is obtainable, the card can then can have its element changed with a crest: *? (Normal stage 10) *? (Special stage 10) *? (Normal stage 11; final stage FIRE) *? (Normal stage 11; final stage FOREST) *? (Normal stage 11; final stage WATER) *? (Special stage 11; final stage FIRE) *? (Special stage 11; final stage FOREST) *? (Special stage 11; final stage WATER) '''*NOTE: '''As this promotion is currently ongoing, not all details are known. This section will be updated as more details are obtained. Category:Login Bonus Category:Campaigns Category:60-Day Login Promotion